Trials of a Cursed Queen
by 0oDemigod
Summary: Of all the curses Gaea could of hit her with, she just had to pick this one. Then again, Hera always knew it would be her husband's mistresses to break her; she just never thought it would happen like this...


_**Okay people, this is an idea I had gotten from a prompt someone sent me on Tumblr. I'd been wanting to do it for a while now, and just had the chance today.**_

_**WARNING: THERE ARE SENSITIVE SUBJECTS IN THIS STORY THAT MAY BE DEPRESSING AND IT'S RATED M FOR A REASON.**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus series.**_

* * *

She knew she should of seen it coming sooner. After all, Olympus was pretty much out of Gaea's reach, yet the earth... well that was basically the worst place for a goddess to be at the time.

At first, she was surprised to see that no giant came to challenge or kidnap her. She definitely thought that damn Porphyrion would certainly try, but to her relief and rising suspicion not one enemy ever tried to attack her.

There had to be something going on, and it was no secret that she kept a wary eye everywhere she went since leaving Olympus. It was bad enough she had to watch out for the other gods, but the adding paranoia of Gaea sending her monstrous children after her kept the queen of the gods frustrated and scared.

Yes, she was scared.

And, she had good reason to be.

Especially, after mother earth decided to pay her a visit one lonely afternoon in her little hideout.

At the time, she was watching the Seven's progress. They'd certainly been doing well lately; Percy and Annabeth had successfully navigated Tartarus and somehow gotten a giant and titan to help close the doors. It was a very interesting thing to hear about.

Don't get her wrong, she hadn't know they would fall in the first place. That had been a surprise development for her, and while some would believe she would rejoice at the two disrespectful children falling into the very personification of hell; she wasn't as cruel as they thought. For that was a fate she would never wish anyone through.

It was during her musing a woman rose from the dirt behind where she sat; looming over her shoulder in a suffocating way.

It took Hera only a second to see the reflection of the woman behind her in the window, causing her to spin out of her chair and materialize a sword in her right hand.

Gaea laughed at that, a deep one that seemed to rattle the earth under the goddess's feet, "A sword? Do you really think that will work Hera?"

"What do you want witch!?" Hera demanded, "Here to finally end me?"

The primordial cocked her head to the side in a mocking gesture, "In a way. I had a idea to make your end even more miserable than it would already be."

Hera snarled at the older immortal, "You don't know anything Gaea. The Seven will prevail! Have they not already closed your precious doors?"

Gaea actually recoiled at that; an angry sneer coming to her face as she lunged at the younger goddess, "You insolent brat!"

The queen sidestepped her lunge, and swung the sword at the primordials neck. The sword connected and the woman's form crumbled in a pile of dirt and rocks.

Hera shook her head and checked around her, "That was too easy."

As if in answer to her remark, she felt a breath on the back of neck that sent uneasy chills up and down her spine. A hand clamped down on her neck and grabbed the wrist that supported her sword arm; Hera kicked and struggled, before she braced her self, hunched her back, and used her weight to vault the primordials' body over her own.

Gaea once more crumpled into a pile of dirt and rocks as soon as the goddess hit the ground.

Now, Hera wasn't screwing around anymore. If Gaea was here, the giants weren't far behind. She had to abandon her little safe haven.

It really wasn't great timing that the romans _now _decided to call upon her presence.

She grabbed at her head in agony and fell to her knees. It wasn't usually painful to switch between forms for her; as Hera and Juno were very similar and understood fighting would get them nowhere. However, when Greeks and Romans are at war, it's stresses both of them as they are both guardians of their respective homelands. So, it made the situation a bit complicated.

After a minute, the headache passed and she unsteadily eased herself back to her feet.

Too bad she only took a step before the earth bitch decided to attack again.

Her head was still spinning from the change between forms, so she didn't give much resistance when the primordial pushed her to the ground and pinned her there.

"Was that so hard?" Gaea clicked her tongue as if she had been correcting a naughty child, which infuriated the goddess underneath her.

Hera cursed and struggled as much as she could; desperate to get the woman off of her and get away.

Yet Gaea simply pressed a hand over the queen's heart, the earth wrapped around Hera's hands and feet to keep her from striking out.

"Get off me!" Hera exclaimed; her struggling becoming more and more panicked.

She received no response from her attacker, Gaea simply pressed another hand over her forehead; holding the goddess in place.

A sudden wave of nausea and confusion passed through her like a train; smashing all other thoughts and feeling out of the way like little dominos. Hera stopped struggling and lay there limply, the nausea made her focus on using all her restraint to kept from puking up all over herself, "Stop!"

Gaea smirked as she noticed Hera's head loll in an effort to combat the symptoms she had unleased on the queen, "Now, you aren't so loud anymore."

The goddess had no response. She was struggling to stay conscious and keep her food down. The dizziness and confusion pushed her to the point of passing out, much to the woman's horror.

The last thing she could remember was a pulse originating from Gaea's hands as the primordial began to speak, "I said you would suffer before my giants defeat your precious demigods Hera, and I meant it. For I know a curse that would _ruin _you in the worst way for a woman of your self esteem. Hear me as I speak, as you will know the trials of the one's your husband has wronged. For you will be the payment for his lust, and you _will_ feel their wrath in the most intimate way. The proof of the payment will grow inside of you, and you will bear it as tribute to them. This is my curse, and let it never give way to any. As it is my burden to give, and my burden to take. This is the price you pay for daring to defy me."

A burning sensation traveled throughout her body, and Hera bit back a tortured scream as she arched off the ground in agony.

Gaea dissolved over her, and darkness claimed the queen's mind.

* * *

When she awoke, she could barely remember what happened. All she could recall was Gaea showing up and attacking her. Nothing else.

Still her body felt as if she had been electrocuted (Believe me, she of all people should know), and she had the strangest sense something big had happened.

But, for the life of her she could not recall it.

It frustrated her. She's never had this problem before. For Olympus's sake, she was a goddess! She wasn't suppose to have this problem!

No use crying over spilt milk anyway; Hera's shoulders slumped and she stood and stretched from where she lay on the ground. It was no use feeling sad about it. She was sure it'd come back to her eventually.

Hera looked out the window and frowned. It was dark already, and despite the fact that she'd been unconscious for a couple of hours; she still felt exhausted.

The goddess gathered her things, and decided to head to bed for the night.

She paused for a second to check on the Seven's progress, smiling proudly when she saw Jason blast storm spirits right out of the sky with lightning bolts. Hera was proud to be his patron. Despite what others thought, she had no hatred towards him. Or any towards Thalia either. The only thing she disliked about the girl was that she was the proof that Zeus broke the oath. She didn't hate the girl, no. She only disliked what her birth signified. Not the girl herself.

Besides, with a mother like the one she had, she felt the demigoddess already had enough trouble in her life even without her intervening.

After musing her step-children some more, it took her a few minutes to prepare for bed, and as soon as she fell onto that mattress she felt the edges of sleep creep up on her, leaving Hera to give into her exhaustion.

* * *

She was woken up by someone crawling into bed with her.

Normally it would send red flags all over her mind, but for some reason she felt relaxed and calm. Hands mapped out her sides and front; cupping her ample breasts and kneading the mounds through the material of her clothes.

It was only when she felt the soft lips press against the skin of her neck, hips pushing her thighs apart, and hands pulling her night dress up over her hips did she realize something was wrong.

She snapped out of it in a flash, and pushed against the figure; her hands desperate to get the person off and away from her.

"Stop," She whispered. Her voice was too weak to possibly be her own, and when the person continued their ministrations, running one hand down between her thighs to touch her center did she attempt to use her godly powers to expel the pervert away from her figure.

Only, they weren't working. Her powers were not working.

Styx.

"Stop!" She demanded; her eyes began to blur with tears when she realized her situation, "Please stop! Don't do this! Please don't do this!"

The person paused it's ministrations, looking directly into the goddess's eyes and wiping away the tears.

It took Hera a few seconds to realize it was a woman, a woman the goddess was unfortunately familiar with, "Grace?"

She didn't answer, but the queen already knew the answer. This was Thalia and Jason's mother; the one mistress Zeus had ever had that Hera hated so much that she absolutely refused to call the woman by her first name.

This had to be a trick of Gaea's, yet Hera knew it wasn't so. She should of been dead, but here she was hovering over her with predatory eyes.

Her blonde hair was a mix of curly and wavy. Her light blue eyes were glazed over with a purple-pinkish color, signifying why she was apparently lusting after Hera.

"You're under a spell," Hera pleaded; her hands wouldn't move, no matter how much she wanted to push this woman off of her.

Ms. Grace didn't answer, instead she spread Hera's legs again and unbuckled her jeans.

That definitely wasn't a female part there, and the goddess pinned underneath her began struggling again when she realized what she planned to do, "No! You can't! Please don't, I'm begging you!"

Once again there was no answer, the woman just leaned forward and pulled Hera's night dress further up her body; exposing her breasts to the cool air and eventually managing to completely remove the item over Hera's head. Grace tossed the dress to the side and leaned back down. She herself was still clothed. Hera only had her underwear on, protecting her from being taken just yet.

Yet, the blonde simply lifted her hips up with ease and slid the offending item off, carelessly tossing that too off the side of the bed.

Hera tired to struggle, to curse and threaten the woman above her. But it was if all her strength had abandoned her, as if her willpower had decided to simply take a hike and gotten lost.

She was humiliated.

The queen was crying by the time the woman lined up the very member she should not possess with her entrance; begging and pleading with her to stop.

When Hera saw there was no stopping this, she forced herself to become a little wet, if only to insure it was not too painful for her. It had been a while since the queen had last allowed her husband into her bed, so naturally she knew this would hurt if she was taken dry.

The mistress of Zeus slid a single finger into her, curling it to test how ready she thought she was.

Not once did she talk or give any indication that she was still there underneath that spell.

It took only a second for the woman to remove her finger and push into the goddess.

Hera nearly sobbed in despair. She felt absolutely worthless. This was even worse than when Zeus raped her all those years ago, at least then she was able to fight back. Now, she could barely lift a finger against her attacker. It was like she was the weakest person on the planet.

And now, it was one of the very reasons Hera hated her husband so much that was thrusting into her at a rapid pace.

_Hear me as I speak, as you will know the trials of the one's your husband has wronged. For you will be the payment for his lust, and you will feel their wrath in the most intimate way; _the single line came back to her first, and soon enough memories of the curse flooded into her.

Gods she wanted to kill Gaea, she wanted to rip her apart and feed her to the wolves Artemis enjoys hunting with so much.

Why of all the things she could of cursed her with did she pick this?

Well, she knew why. Because there was nothing Hera prided herself more on than her faithfulness, and now she didn't even have that.

And it was all because of the reason her husband strayed in the first place.

Ms. Grace hovered over her. Her hands on either side of her head, her glazed eyes staring straight into the goddess's brown.

Little pants were now escaping them, their bodies firmly pressed together. The woman had pulled her pants down to her knees, allowing the skin of their hips to smack together every time they connected, every time her warmth was invaded by someone who was not her husband.

Hera hesitantly grabbed onto the side of the woman's shirt and tried to ease her thrusts inside of her faster to speed the process along. She could tell the blonde was quickly approaching her end, and Hera was desperate to get it over with.

The goddess rolled her hips to meet the thrusts, causing the woman's movements to become animalistic.

With a feral growl, the mistress of Zeus came inside of the kings' wife; spilling her essence into the goddess's womb.

Hera flinched at the feeling, her legs were still parted by the woman's hips as she was still filled with her length, something that should only be possible for goddesses to do as mortals did not have the necessary power to change their body like that.

The queen of the gods stayed still underneath the other woman as the mortal rode out her orgasm; lifting the brunette's hips off the bed and grinding into her.

The action caused Hera to throw her head back and cry out, the blondes' grinding hips pressing against the goddess's clit and sending a jolt of pleasure down the mortified woman's spine.

As soon as it was over, the mortal collapsed onto Zeus's queen. The eyes of the former lover rolling to the back of her head as her body shivered with random sparks. Then the woman simply dissolved, returning to the underworld as the spell wore off.

Hera lay there, naked and used, bruises on her hips from where the blonde had gripped her forming.

However, the only thing that troubled the goddess more than what happened was the seed the mortal had planted, and the child she could already feel forming inside her womb.

* * *

Weeks pass by quickly. Of course her plan works and the Giants are defeated; Gaea is returned to her eternal slumber, and Olympus is once more victorious against her enemies.

The demigods are rewarded, and everything is returned to semi normality. Zeus officially changes the ancient rules so that the gods are allowed to visit their children at the camps one week every month, and check up on the children they have that are too young for the camps when they want as long as they do not lag on their duties.

This was the will of Percy Jackson, as he was the one to request more visitation, and the other demigods readily agree with them. Zeus truthfully had no choice, and that was okay with pretty much all of Olympus.

The one thing that changes is Hera. She becomes elusive; keeping to her palace and only letting her servants near her. Not even the sky god is allowed near his wife.

Whispers travel quickly as to why the queen has become so secretive.

Some think she is hiding a lover or a hideous battle wound, while others simply think she wants some privacy and time to herself.

No one pushes it, at least not until Zeus rages and storms into her palace demanding to see her.

"Where is my wife!?"

The nymphs who serve Hera are frantic and refuse to allow him entrance, despite the fact that they know he could vaporize them, they stay adamant on their place and loyal to their mistress, "I'm sorry my lord, but this is not a good time. You'll have to wait a few more weeks, she's a bit preoccupied with something else right now."

"With what!?" Zeus demanded, "What can be so important she has to ignore her own husband!?"

The head housekeeper opens her mouth to answer when a pained scream originates from the palace behind her.

Zeus immediately has his master bolt in hand, storming up to the door and kicking it in. He looks around suspiciously and scouts the area.

Before he could turn and demand to know where that scream came from, another one echoes down the stairs and into the living room where he stood.

He's flying up to the hallway on the second floor and stomping down to the master bedroom before they knew it; throwing open the doors and following the pained groans to the bathroom.

The sight before him caused the king of the gods to stop and stare in shock.

Nymphs surrounded the bathtub where his wife sat, the water had been fill to half mark. One pulled the goddess's hair back as she screamed in pain and... was she pushing?

His eyes widened as anger surged throughout him as he watched his wife reach into the water, and pull a baby, the umbilical cord still attached, to her chest and sooth the thing as it took a deep breath and cried.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!?"

The nymphs froze and turned to face him, Hera blinked when she saw him standing there; her face betraying the growing horror inside of her, "Zeus?"

"I asked you a question Hera," the thunder god snarled; his voice low and threatening. "That _thing _is not mine. Who have you lain with?! And how DARE YOU STRAY FROM YOUR HUSBAND!"

Hera scowled and gestured the nymphs away. They obediently left the bathroom, making sure to avoid the fuming god glaring at the lady of the house, "Don't you dare start with that. Not when you have strayed _thousands _of times yourself, and I did not conceive this child of free choice Zeus."

"Then who!?" Zeus's nostrils flared in anger, "Did someone rape you?! WHO DARED TO DO IT?! TELL ME AND I WILL THROW THE BASTERD INTO TARTARUS MYSELF FOR DEFILING WHAT IS MINE!"

"Get over yourself," Hera murmured; cleaning the now quiet newborn and tying off the umbilical cord. "The woman who did this to me is already long gone, so you've missed your chance."

"Woman?" Zeus's anger deflated as his confusion became clear, "So it was a goddess? The child is immortal?"

"No," Hera clutched the child to her chest and pressed a kiss to the baby's forehead. "It was a mortal. One I believe you are _very _familiar with."

Zeus looked down at the child; inspecting it's short mop of blond hair and bright brown eyes, upon closer examination he noticed features on the baby he was indeed familiar with, "_No. She's dead. It's not possible."_

The queen shook her head sadly and looked at her husband, "I've been cursed Zeus. Every mistress you've ever took, even ones long thought dead, will come for me. I can't stop it. This spell is beyond my power."

"You...," The sky god clenched his teeth and glared at the ground; there was only one immortal he knew of with the power to cast a curse of that magnitude, "Gaea?"

Hera nodded and smiled as the newborn began trying to latch on to her breast and feed. After a few failed tries Hera took pity on her offspring and guided the babe's lips.

Despite Zeus's anger, he smiled lightly at the sight.

How could he hate a child of two women he has bedded? How could he blame his wife for something she has no power over?

"Will you kill her?" Hera whispered; her eyes sad as she gazed at her child. "Will you blame her as I did to so many of your children in the past?"

Zeus's face became hard before he sighed and shook his head, "No. Despite the past, you have been more tolerant of my children the last few centuries. I will be merciful."

Hera visibly showed her relief and she smiled at her husband, but a wince appeared on her face and she looked down, "There will be more. You've had thousands of affairs. I will be forced to lay with every single one of them over time. I don't... I don't know if I will handle it well."

"I will harm no child if they are sired by a woman I have loved in the past," Zeus promised; gripping his wife's hand's in his own. "I swear. Besides, Gaea has been put to sleep. Maybe the curse will lay dormant with her."

Hera brightened at that; her eyes hopeful, "That would be perfect."

Zeus gazed at the baby as his wife fed the little one, "As she is a half-blood, you may keep her for a week. After that, she must be sent either into the mortal world or Camp Half-Blood and you will still be able to visit when you are allowed. Assuming, she is greek?"

"Obviously," Hera rolled her eyes, before she stiffened. "Jason and Thalia will have to be alerted. The other demigods will find out."

"No," Zeus chewed on his lip. "I will swear them to secrecy. I do not want word of your curse getting out unless we know for sure it is not dormant."

The King stood to leave, before turning and fixing his wife with a hard look, "Do not hide something of this magnitude from me again Hera. If you do I _will _have you punished for it."

Hera smiled amusingly at him; not at all fazed by his threat and nodded her head at him, "Yes my king."

* * *

Jason and Thalia didn't believe them at first; the daughter of Zeus actually yelling and asking what kind of a sick joke did she think she was playing?

However, the moment she saw the child; Thalia automatically knew she was wrong.

The child was a exact copy of their mother, the only difference was the brown eyes that came from Hera.

Hera, who hadn't named her yet, decided to give the older siblings the honor of naming their little sister.

It was Jason who decided on June, much to Hera's surprise.

June had Jason's blond hair, while she inherited freckles covering her little baby face; much like the ones Thalia herself had.

It didn't take long for the two to fall in love with her, and despite Jason's young age of seventeen, he agreed to raise the child at Camp Half-Blood until she was old enough to stay with Thalia in the hunt.

The only others besides them who were alerted of the child's true parentage were Artemis, Chiron, and Piper, who all swore on the Styx to not tell anyone else without permission.

Meanwhile, June would be known as the Grace's mortal cousin who was orphaned in a car crash, and had gained special permission from Chiron to be allowed to live in the camp with her family.

However, little did they know the cover story would not be needed for long; as much time did not pass until Hera figured out the curse was _not _dormant at all.

It's a shame it took Demeter to figure that out though.

* * *

It happened in the agriculture goddess's garden; a beautiful place that only a few had permission to enter without supervision.

Hera was one of those people, and her sister's garden was always one of Hera's favorite places to visit. Sometimes she'd even fall asleep on some of the benches populating the area; allowing the sweet scent of jasmine and others to lure her into a state of bliss and fall prey to her tired mind.

That was how she found herself today, peaceful and happy; enjoying a short nap in the quiet garden.

However, it only lasted a short time for Hera as she was soon awoken a by a figure standing over her.

The goddess rubbed her eyes and looked up at the other woman, "Demeter? What's wrong?"

"Hera," The harvest goddess had her eyes clenched shut, and her voice sounded pained and forced. She opened her eyes, reveling the soft green colored irises that were glazed over with a purple-ish screen. "Run."

The marriage goddess panicked and nearly tripped over her own two feet as she stood up and took off down the pathway. So, the curses wasn't dormant after all.

She wanted to cry and scream. It wasn't fair. It'd only been a two weeks since June had been born, she'd have to go through it all again so soon?

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard the running steps not too far behind her, and Hera realized Demeter couldn't fight the effects for long and had been overcome by the spell. She couldn't hide from her sister, not after what had happened with Persephone all those years ago.

No, after that Demeter became one of the best trackers around.

Hera desperately looked around for any place she could successfully hide when she saw it. There on the side of the path, a small snake-skin lay, giving her the perfect idea for hiding.

Quickly, she turned herself into a king snake and slithered into the brush; making sure to check behind her every couple of feet so she knew she would not be followed.

However, she forgot just how Zeus had gotten Demeter to sleep with him all those years ago, and the goddess was expecting Hera to pull something like this.

Just when Hera the snake thought she might of been home free, a loud hiss caught her attention; A white and brown colored king cobra slithered out in front of her.

The queen immediately knew it was Demeter, as she could sense the aura her sister gave off. Probably the same way Demeter knew it was Hera in disguise.

The cobra straightened out in almost a striking position and flared out in a show of dominance. Hera quickly cursed herself and shot back through the brush, diving into a gopher hole she thought was hidden enough for her to hide in.

Sadly, it didn't work out too well.

'Stupid!' Hera thought. 'This is exactly how Zeus got Demeter in the first place. Of course she would expect this!'

Her thoughts turned to horror as the harvest goddess slithered into the hole behind her, and twisted her long snake body around that of Hera's. They coiled and uncoiled around each other in a forbidden dance, the harvest goddess trying to initiate mating while Hera struggled and tried to leave the hole; however, Demeter refused to allow the queen to escape and lose her prize.

After nearly an hour of their snake wrestling Hera gave in and allowed her sister to have her way. 'Okay,' She thought; projecting her thoughts to her sister's drugged mind. 'I give in.'

With that they slithered out of the hole, their snake like bodies still intertwined.

It took maybe a second for the two of them to revert back to their normal bodies, both of them devoid of clothes and wrapped around each other.

Hera was glad the vegetation was thick enough to provide some shelter from any peeping eyes; creating a little clearing ten feet across in each direction, and even under the influence of the spell Demeter was considerate enough to make sure the grass they lie on was soft and comfortable.

The marriage goddess lay on her back, like before with Jason and Thalia's mother, Demeter was on top; her hips pushing Hera's thighs apart.

She was already inside her too; the consummation had already been started in snake form, so they were half-way through at this point.

Demeter moved against her in short, rapid thrusts. Their hips smacking together with every movement, and Hera's heels were digging into the back of the older goddess's thighs.

The younger woman closer her eyes and tried to enjoy it as much as she could, but she was still plagued by the knowledge that this was not what she wanted. This was not what Demeter wanted. This was what the curse wanted.

And Hera was absolutely miserable because of it.

Demeter grunted and pulled out; flipping Hera around she that she was flat on her stomach. The grass offered protection from the rough dirt, and Hera was glad she had been taken here and not on a dirt patch or anywhere else.

She pulled Hera's hips so that they where tilted upwards, and pressed her body down against Hera's; her front molding to the younger's back.

Hera pressed her forehead against the grass and allowed Demeter to do as she pleased; hoping that it would soon be over and that her sister would return to normal.

When she was entered once more, she gasped at the angle at which she was took; her fingers digging into the ground as she tried her best to adjust.

The agricultural woman waited for a moment, before moving once more when she felt Hera relax. Like Ms. Grace she did not speak while under the spell's influence, only working to do what she was driven too.

Tears sprung to Hera's eyes, and she tried to stifle her sobs. Her situation finally hit home for her. She was going to have to deal with this for centuries, and that's only with the list of the women Zeus had already slept with.

Who knows how many more are going to be added to that in the future.

It was then during her musings that Demeter snarled against the back of her neck; her hips stilling as her seed was shot into Hera's womb.

The marriage goddess shuddered at the feeling, but allowed it to happen. If she tried to fight it, she'd only be taken again.

Demeter stayed seated inside of her for a few minutes, her eyes still glazed over with the purple mist.

Hera knew why she was doing that. She was making sure none of her essence escaped; that a baby was conceived. After all, the curse said she would carry proof of their unions, and what better way than to bear a child.

It was only after ten minutes that Demeter groaned and shook her head, her eyes' clearing and focusing on the woman underneath her, "...Hera?"

It was then the tears returned to the queen, and the harvest goddess looked absolutely horrified, "What have I done!?"

Hera wanted to reach back and tell her it wasn't her fault. She wanted to explain about the curse, and what had happened before.

Yet all she could bring herself to do was wait as Demeter leaned back and apologized, then cry into her sister's shoulder until she calmed down.

* * *

Demeter was beyond angry when she found out.

"SHE CURSED YOU!?"

Hera nodded as she pulled on the rest of her gown, fixing her hair and inspecting her body for any visible marks left during the little 'session.'

Demeter winced when she saw, and pointed at the side of her neck, "I bit you once there, but that's the only mark I left."

Hera nodded and moved her hair so that it covered the bite, before turning to face her sister, "I will face every mistress he's ever had. I can't say I'm excited, but he certainly took the news better than expected."

"He's not going to smite me is he?" Demeter asked; fixing her own hair and standing up from the soft ground. "Cause that'll ruin my day."

The queen managed a laugh and shook her head, "He's promised to leave everyone who touches me and the children born alone, as long as it was only a result of the curse."

"Okay," Demeter sighed and looked at the ground. "I'm really sorry Hera. I wish I could take back what happened but..."

"It's not your fault," Hera hugged her and smiled. "Now, how about some cereal?"

The glint that appeared in the other goddess's eye made Hera sorry she ever asked.

* * *

Two months later Hera bore Demeter a baby girl.

In a effort to thank Zeus for being level headed about the situation, they asked him to name her.

The thunder god decides to call her Rhea in honor of their great mother, and to their delight it was a name they believed suited the child.

Demeter takes her to live in her palace once she is born, with Hera visiting every day while she is able.

At the same time, the pantheon is made aware of Hera's very active curse. Zeus's former lovers on Olympus are hesitant around the queen; knowing that they may very easily be next to ravish her, but luckily the curse turns it's focus to his mortal lovers.

Not that they'd known it at the time of course.

However, there was one immortal after Demeter to bed Hera until the mortals are brought in.

And this one caused quiet the riot with certain Olympians.

* * *

She was stolen this time. Kidnapped.

By Leto to be exact.

The one affair Zeus never liked to talk about was the one he had with the titaness.

And Hera had worked out that how he went about seducing his conquests were how they would go about seducing her.

Apparently, Zeus kidnapped Leto and made off with her on some tropical island. In a cave. In the middle of the night.

She figured this out when Leto had stolen her right from her bed; turning into a great bird and carrying her off.

And now here she was; pinning the queen to the wall, her hands roaming over the brunette's backside.

They hadn't always gotten along in the past, especially after the archer twins had been born; but after world war two had past Hera made an effort to try and make up with those she had wronged.

She wanted a good family, and that meant the women who had born her step-children too.

So it could of gone way worse.

Leto trails wet kisses down her neck, and between the valley of her breasts. Hera tries to relax and allow Leto to do as she pleases; she'd tried fighting before and it never worked.

It's pleasantly cool inside the small cave. She believes they are somewhere off the coast of Australia, although she can't be sure.

"I know I'm under a spell," Leto murmurs softly against the underside of her left breast. "I can't stop it from making me do this. It fills me with lust like never before, but I am aware of my actions."

Hera blinks and looks at the titaness. A shiver runs down her body as the night gown is removed from her person by crafty hands; the woman's auburn hair, much like her daughter Artemis's, glinting in the moonlight, "You are the first one to speak during these _episodes._"

Leto smirks up at her and rises to her full height. She is only a inch shorter than Hera, but she is more muscular and sporty. Her eyes are lighter in nature, a silver with a bluish tinge, "My sister used to cast magic and curses as practice when I was younger. I've built up some immunity and can cancel out most of them, but this one is strong. The best I can do is gain awareness of my actions; stopping them, however, not so much."

Hera sighs, "You can blame Gaea for that."

"Hmm," Leto hums and nibbles on the queen's neck. "When I first heard of your curse, I thought it was a hoax. It appears I was wrong."

"I thought you would hate me so much, you'd glare at me the whole time. Tell me how much of a monster I am," Hera mused; arching into the searching hands. "Not make small talk."

"Ten thousand years is a long time to hold a grudge Hera," Leto pulled her to the cave floor; laying the queen on a soft pelt she'd put out when they'd arrived. "Besides, if you are to give me a child there is not much to hate. That is your payment for what you've done to me in the past, and it is one I've wanted for a while."

"A child?" Hera asked; biting her lip as Leto spread her legs and readied her.

"I don't have many anymore," the titaness confessed. "Ever since the middle ages Zeus has not want any immortals to be born, and I fear bringing in a half-blood as demi-titans are not usually treated well. Even those of the peaceful titans like me. It will be a welcome addition to my life, since I believe I will be the one the babe lives with?"

Hera nodded, "All immortal children I bare will be given to their sires as Zeus does not want them living with me. He may be tolerant with their existence, but he still has a bit of jealousy here and there. However, I do get visitation with them."

"How many children have you had so far?" Leto asked; taking a nipple in her mouth and twirling the bud around with her tongue, "And who sired them?"

"Two. June and Rhea," Hera answered running a hand through the auburn hair of the other woman. "I gave June to Zeus's most recent mistress Ms. Grace, and to Demeter I bore Rhea."

"Interesting," Leto chuckled and positioned herself at the Olympian woman's entrance; using her powers to transform her body. "So I am only the third? My, my you have quite the way to go."

"Get on with it," Hera said; flexing her toes when the titaness holds her legs back, pushing them to her chest.

They didn't speak much after that, Leto pushing into her and cursing when she was met with an unnatural tightness, "Why are you so tight? You've had two babies in the past six months, you should not feel like a virgin."

Hera shrugged, "My body recovers from childbirth faster than any other goddess, that includes recovering tightness."

Leto hummed, "I'm not complaining. Makes my job faster then."

With that she begins to move, focused only on getting the job done as fast as she could.

Hera does not cry this time; she merely lays there and stares blankly at the ceiling.

Leto does not seem to mind, and she hums a song the queen's heard Apollo sing once or twice.

The dark-haired female can sense when Leto nears the end, the other woman's thrusts become harder and reach deeper inside of the brunette. Idly, Hera wonders what this child will look like. If it will be twins like Artemis and Apollo, or if it will only be a single babe. Boy or girl? Secretly, she hopes for another girl. She's never had much luck with sons, as both hers seem to despise their mother.

She knows she did wrong by Hephaestus, knows she could of done more for Ares. She tries to patch things up, but it never seems to work.

She hopes her relationship with her newer children will be better.

Leto tears her out of her thoughts when she lifts her onto her lap, leaning backward to let Hera grind against the throbbing member inside of her.

The goddess complies; riding the titan woman towards her completion. A curse escapes the other's mouth as she explodes inside of the goddess; grabbing onto Hera's hips and guiding them as she works through her orgasm.

Like Demeter, Leto stays inside of her until their senses can tell Hera has conceived. Only pulling out when both can get a check on the rapidly developing cells inside Hera's fertile uterus.

They separate and Hera returns home, only letting the tears fall once she is convinced she is alone.

Four months later she delivers twins with bluish-silver eyes like their sire and dark brown hair.

To Artemis's delight and Apollo's horror they are both girls.

And too everyone's surprise they grow and mature rapidly like their older siblings, aging three times faster than normal mortal children.

Asclepius, Apollo's son, and the best doctor on Olympus next to his father, estimates they will stop aging around the age of seven mortal years when they reach the equivalent of twenty-one.

After a month on Olympus, Leto arrives to collect the twin girls to raise them on the very island they were conceived on. With Apollo's help she had Cyclopes working for Poseidon come in and build a small palace near the center of the island.

Hera smiles at the news and knows it will be a good place to raise their children. She presses a kiss to both of their foreheads and allows Leto to take them.

She only had two weeks before the next mistress comes for her.

* * *

This one is a more famous conquest of her husbands; a mortal woman from ancient times whose name still survives today.

Hera was sitting in her office when it happened; the windows open and allowing sunshine to twinkle through the open space.

She was going over a letter and picture Jason had sent her in regards to June's development, smiling when he mentioned how she liked to teeth on Thalia's bow when she visited every Thursday.

Apparently, the camp was quite taken with the young demigod and fawned over her like a little celebrity.

Hera was just glad they hadn't shunned her for being her daughter.

Demeter had been by with Rhea earlier, showing off the new outfit bedazzled with diamonds Persephone and Hades sent up the other day, and Leto iris messaged with updates on the twins growth.

Apparently, they were already crawling around.

Hera mused she'd have to ask Apollo to bring them by as she knew he sometimes babysat them on Olympus when his mother was busy.

That was when a sparkling dust, no she realized, rain the color of gold, started to tinkle in from the window.

It took a moment for Hera to realize what was happening.

"Danae," the goddess whispered and moved to sit on the coach. She bit her lip and removed the robes she had wrapped around her, undressing until she was completely nude before the shower of golden rain.

She leaned back and closed her eyes as she felt the pieces began to fall on her. She didn't know how the mortal woman had managed to take form of the golden rain all those years ago like her husband did, but she realized the curse must be a lot more powerful than she thought if it could transform their bodies as well as bring mortals back from the dead.

A rush of pleasurable fire erupted between her thighs when she felt the golden particles flowing against her core in a steady motion.

The goddess cried out and arched off the couch as ecstasy flooded her senses, and she had to hold back a moan as arms wrapped around her back and pulled her onto a lap.

Hera gasped as she sunk onto a proud member, her head falling back as she was claimed by the woman shrouded in the golden rain.

For the first time, she was honestly and truly turned on by one of the mistresses, her walls rippling around the appendage inside of her.

They seemed to move as one, and it took Hera a moment to realize why she was so eager towards the seduction. It was the golden rain; it held a small amount of some kind of lust inducer on each drop, which would explain how Zeus got Danae to sleep with him without initially knowing who he was.

Arms held her close to a body, and she cried out when she felt the woman thrust harder up into her.

The only thing she could make our were the woman's dark blue eyes covered with a purple haze signifying the curse taking hold of her. Hera pulled Danae's face to her neck, and the woman responded by sucking on the hollow of the queens' neck.

Hera bounced on the woman's newly formed member, only pausing when she peaked and cried out; leaning back to grind against the throbbing limb in frantic thrusts.

Danae came with a low groan; bursting inside of the goddess and leaving scratches down the pale back available to her hands.

They stayed like that for a minute; Hera's head falling against the woman's shoulder while Danae herself nuzzles Hera's neck.

The mortal only has a moment before she returns to Elysium and she smiles lightly against the skin of Hera's throat while pressing a hand to the queen's soon to expand stomach, "Take care of my child, my lady?"

Hera sighs against her shoulder and nods, "The child will live a good life. That I can assure you."

The mother of Perseus flexes her fingers as her body begins to dissolve, her soul returning to the underworld, "That's all I want for him."

The queen of the gods is silent as the woman disappears from underneath her; tears pooling in her eyes as she realized another horrible truth.

She wasn't the only one suffering from this curse.

This time she not only cried out of humiliation from the curse, but for the ones who sire her children and will never get to see their offspring grow up.

Gaea truly is a cruel one.

* * *

Months later Hera gives birth to a little boy.

He's the first one to look almost exactly like her, with her dark colored hair, sharp facial features, even the same pale skin tone.

The one thing he keeps of his sire is her dark blue eyes.

Zeus immediately smiles when he sees the eyes, "Danae's?"

Hera is quiet as she feeds the crying child; she always knew Danae was one of the rare ones her husband never quite forgot, and now after experiencing the woman for herself she doubts she'll be any better, "Yes."

"Hmm," Zeus leans down and presses a kiss to his wife's sweaty forehead. Hera hadn't told him which one had sired her latest pregnancy, as she wanted to see if he remembers his past lovers well enough to recognize them in the children. "I know those eyes of his."

"She had beautiful eyes," Hera admits before throwing a glare at the man by her bed. "And lust inducers? Really?!"

"I wanted to try new things."

* * *

The next mortals to have her are Europa and Leda.

True to their myths, they seduce her in the guise of a bull and swan respectively.

Europa carries her off in the middle of Hera's weekly walk with her daughter Hebe, throwing the goddess over onto the bull's back and running across the clouds.

Yes, you heard right. The clouds.

It was only when they were somewhere over the great lakes, did Europa stop and morph back into her human form.

It was there she ravished and impregnated the queen of the gods.

Soon after their coupling, Hera births another boy. This one is an exact copy of his sire; his eyes a lighter brown than Hera's, and his hair a dark blonde.

At this point, Hera assigns three nymphs to renovate her cabin at Camp Half-Blood as she picks out five of her most faithful servants to serve as caregivers to her infant children once she sends them to the camp.

Danae's son is nearly nine months old at the time, and Zeus had given Hera until his first birthday to keep him on Olympus.

The king himself seems guilty and distant recently, and Hera becomes suspicious after she births Leda's daughter three months after the former queen of Sparta takes the goddess on the banks of the small pond she has in the courtyard of her palace.

The mortal had approached her in swan form, only to transform before her eyes and seduce her.

Zeus had actually been there for that one, and Hera was mortified for weeks after that one, because of her husbands' more perverted side.

However, it's only a week after Skylar, the child she conceived with the Spartan queen and named by Zeus in an effort to keep him from talking about the little scene he saw, is born that they had their first big obstacle form from curse.

* * *

"Why are you so elusive lately?" Hera demanded; her arms crossed over her chest in a show of stubborn anger.

"Forgive me, my love," Zeus gulps as he kisses her hand. "Work has been hard lately."

Hera narrows her eyes, "You're lying to me."

The king of the gods nervously bites his lip and sighs, "Hera, there was something I wanted to ask you about."

"And what is it?" Hera arches her eyebrow.

"I..." Zeus hangs his head and groans, "There is a woman I've been seeing."

Hera feels that sentence like a slap to the face. She backs up so fast; she nearly trips over her own feet, "You're seriously seeing someone now!? When I'm still getting jumped by your damn mistresses, and your adding more names to the list!?"

"No," Zeus shakes his head and holds up his hands in a pleading gesture. "I haven't done anything yet. She doesn't want to unless I have your permission..."

Hera blinks at that, "My permission? She wants my permission?"

Zeus nodded and grabbed her hands, "She knows of the curse, and what she would do if I had a affair with her. She cares for me and is willing to do it, as long as you are okay with her eventually coming under the curses' control and sleeping with you."

The queen rubbed her face in her hands and sighed, "What is her name?"

"Katherine," the thunder god answers.

"Age?"

Zeus thinks for a second, "She turns 27 this July I believe."

"Job?"

"She is a pilot."

"A pilot." Hera mused before fixing her husband an expectant look, "Will she be a good parent to my child should it come to that?"

Zeus nodded without hesitation, "She is one of the better women I have taken interest in."

Hera groaned and shook her head, "I can't believe I'm about to say this, but okay."

"Okay?" Zeus blinked, "You're giving me permission?"

The marriage goddess glared, "Don't get used to it, but if the woman was decent enough to take my part of all this into account, she can't be all bad. Just try to keep it to this one." Hera pleaded and sighed, "You have been good to the children I have had the last year, and I am grateful for that. Plus, even with the oath against siring half-bloods removed, you still stayed loyal to me. You've been trying lately, even with our rather unfortunate situation. I suppose one more name to add to my list won't kill me when it's already thousands long."

Zeus picked his wife up and spun her around happily, peppering her face in loving kisses, "I love you!"

Hera looked pointedly at him, "Just no more after this one. Not until I have a few hundred names crossed off the list, and tartarus knows how long that'll be."

Zeus gets down on his knees and kisses her knuckles, "I swear on the Styx, my love. No more after Katherine."

He gets up and seems to be in a lighter mood, and Hera finds herself smiling at him.

She feels maybe this curse is not all bad.

Soon, she changes her mind about that.

* * *

As the years go by, the list slowly, very slowly, shortens.

Luckily for Hera, godly pregnancies are generally short and the births are easy.

However, there are still the immortal past lovers she takes into consideration.

Ten years after the Giant War, her cabin has a surprising number of thirty campers, and Hera is proud to say she keeps track of them all; then there are also the three demigod daughters she has who pledged loyalty to Artemis and became hunters, and the four sons and three daughters Juno has between the ages of four and eight learning the way of the Romans at Camp Jupiter.

All in all, she has a total of forty half-bloods at the moment, not counting Rhea and the twins.

Rhea grew quickly and has settled into the form of a fifth-teen year old, helping her sire, Demeter, in the gardens, and bringing her mother and step-father fruits from the plants she grew herself.

She quickly became Zeus's favorite step-child; much to Demeter's annoyance.

The twins she had with Leto, who Apollo apparently named Ariel and Ariana, after neither her nor Leto could decide, reached maturity three years ago; however, instead of coming to live on Mount Olympus like their elder siblings did, they chose to wander the mortal world; learning more about the world they were born into.

Every now and then, Hera gets souvenirs from them and post cards from whatever country they're in at the moment.

Yet, it was time the curse turned it's attention back to the immortals and Hera once more was thrust into the amorous attentions of the godly mistresses of Zeus.

* * *

It is Ganymede who is the first to come under the curses' influence.

Hera was in the mortal world at the time, shopping for June's tenth birthday present.

She decided to give her demigod children a new godly present every fifth birthday they have, and as June was the oldest of them, she was the first to reach that milestone of two godly presents. She thought she'd find a nice jacket and have Ares or Athena to enchant it so the fabric would be impenetrable.

Armor disguised as clothing is always a good demigod present.

Just as she was exiting the store, she noticed the streets were empty.

She frowned and checked her watch, looking around for any sign of life. It was only six-thirty. True it had already gotten dark, as it was fall, but that didn't explain why a normally busy street suddenly became clear of life.

Just as she was about to flash back to Olympus, a shadow appeared over her.

She had enough time to think, 'What the heck?' Before she was swept into the air, and carried off high above the clouds.

Hera gasped and looked up, a huge bald eagle held her in it's talons. Her mind raced as she tried to figure out which past lover of Zeus's this could of been, but she knew he had abducted several eagle-style.

Just as she thought she might of had the correct one down, the light around them elongated; a sonic boom echoed in her ear, and she screamed as the eagle and her with it speeded off ten times fast than the greatest mortal aircraft.

Within minutes she was gently sat down on a plush feather bed; the eagle morphing in front of her to reveal the form of Ganymede kneeling on the bed; his hazel eyes, clouded with a purple haze, seemed to haunt her.

Hera only had a second before he was on her, yet somehow the tears in her eyes were already escaping down her face.

* * *

A month later, she births a little girl with her father's eyes.

Hera is ashamed at how she cries when she sees her. The nymphs think it is happiness that pushes her to tears, but Hestia, who stands at her bedside, looks at her sister with sadness in her eyes.

The marriage goddess is certain her elder sister can sense how much Hera begins to hate herself.

* * *

Three months later, the next immortal beds her.

Though, this one was stronger than the other's so far. She even gave Demeter a run for her money in terms of strength.

It happened in the early hours of the evening.

A simple knock at the entrance to Hera's palace alerted the goddess of someone's presence. At the time, she was preparing to shower, so she called the servants to answer the door and see who it was.

They would come back up and not remember their name.

That was enough for Hera to intervene and see what happened.

The Queen of the Gods cursed and grabbed a robe from her closet; securing it around her, before making her way downstairs, "What's going on?"

Not one voice answered her question, and Hera frowned and materialized a gladius in her sword hand; ready to attack anyone who threatened her or her servants.

She cautiously made her way down the stairs, her hand gripped the handle of the roman sword tightly, "Who's there?"

The entry way was silent save for the peaceful snoring of the nymphs sleeping on the floor. Hera's jaw drops and she rushes to check up on them; looking for injuries and any other clue about who could of possibly done this.

Just as she's about to call for help, a body presses to her back; a hand travels under her robe and cups a breast.

Hera gasps and tries to spin around and smack whoever dares, but strong arms hold her in place and she's forced to stay still as teasing lips mark the skin available to them, "Do you always walk around in only a robe?"

"Mnemosyne?" the queen stops her struggling and tries to look behind her, "Did you attack my servants?"

"No," the titan female laughs. "I simply put them to sleep for a little privacy."

Hera inhales sharply, "The curse?"

"Has ensnared me in it's grip," the woman finishes. "And now I lust for the queen of Olympus."

"You're aware?" Hera bites her lip as the hand abandons her breast and moves tantalizingly down her body. "I've only had two who were aware."

"I am a First Generation Titan Hera," Mnemosyne clicks her tongue before running it down the pale neck exposed to her. "I know how to stop most curses if they were casted by someone less powerful than me. One casted by my mother? Well, the best I could do was become aware. However, controlling my actions is a bit harder and a bit out of my league."

"The muses," Hera gasps out; trying desperately not to moan as an experienced hand rubs against her core. "Nine nights?"

"No," Mnemosyne shook her head. "The curse cannot go past five days; it will be to weak to control me by then. I estimate three days and three nights."

The queen shivers and pushes back against the woman, "I don't know if I have the stamina for that long."

The Titaness chews on her lip behind her, "Based on how this curse works, it seems I will fulfil the duty; wither you're conscious or not."

Hera closed her eyes and sighed; tears starting to form in the corner of her eyes, "Why did she do this to me?"

"It could of been a lot worse Hera," the woman murmurs in her ear. "Is it really that bad?"

"The only one who gave me any comfort was Leto, and that's only because she were able to talk and reassure me that she wasn't a hollow husk of a person using me for a quick lay," Hera's voice cracked. "Some of them have raped me, and the curse won't even let me fight back. The first few years were easy with them, the mistresses that were summoned where mostly gentle with me. Now I feel worthless and used."

Mnemosyne is silent as she pulls the robe from the goddess's body, her words were apologetic and remorseful; but soon she was forced to give into the lust in her heart.

Even her kind words were not enough to comfort Hera as she was taken over and over again.

* * *

She carries the children nine months, her stomach expanding past what she thought was possible and her emotions are up and down the final four months.

Finally, she goes into labor and births three boys, one for each night, and three girls, one for each day.

Hera collapses from exhaustion before she can even hear the names Mnemosyne had picked for them.

* * *

She falls into a coma for two years after that; the others are frantic and don't know how to wake her. They fear it could be from giving birth so many times, but Apollo shakes his head and explains how she's perfectly healthy.

It seems to them as if she's just given up, as if she simply does not have the will to persevere.

Gaea haunts her dreams; taunting and mocking the broken queen.

Hera is tired and ready to rest; she does not want to live like this anymore. Always watching over her shoulder to see if the next molester had her in their sights, always on the lookout, and always putting up with the cruel remarks made by those who still hate her for what she used to be.

The Proud, Vengeful, and Jealous Queen.

Now she is the broken, depressed, and lost queen.

Sometimes she can hear them talk to her, begging the goddess to wake up. To open her eyes.

But as soon as they come they're gone, and Hera is once again left to drown in her thoughts.

Once a former mistress of Zeus's from the dark ages sleeps with her in the early months of the second year despite the fact that she was in a coma; no one noticed what had happened, and it's only when Ares points out the growing bulge of his mother's stomach do they learn just how horrible this curse can be.

The baby is carried to term, and even unconscious Hera's body manages to birth the child naturally. The half-blood is a little girl they name Hope due to the fact that she was born from what they believed to be a hopeless situation. Athena takes the child for the week before she is sent to Camp Half-Blood and cares for her in her step-mother's place.

It's during this time Hera is visited in her mind by an old familiar.

"Metis?"

The titaness smiles although her eyes were also clouded with the purple haze, "Hello Hera."

The goddess doesn't know if she should be ecstatic to see the woman or terrified that even in her mind she wasn't safe from victims of the lust spell, "Are you here to...?"

Metis offers her a sad smile, "Even I can't outsmart this curse Hera, but I can hold it back long enough to talk."

Hera lets out a breath, "Talk? About what?"

The titaness of wisdom fixes Hera with a pointed look, "You need to wake up Hera."

The goddess frowns, "I can't."

"Yes you can," Metis is suddenly in front of her and Hera can see the haze covering her eyes become darker and darker. "You will survive this Hera. You've been through worst."

"It's too much," Hera's eyes seem to darken. "I can't take being jumped like that all the time."

"Then don't allow yourself to become the victim," Metis cocks her head. "Why do you think some force you?"

"I fight back sometimes," Hera murmured; her hands clenched at her side. "Sometimes I can't stand the thought of just letting them do as they please."

"That's perfectly normal Hera, but here you don't fight it," Metis insisted. " _You control it._ Their goal is to impregnate you. Those are the very thoughts the curse sends into my mind this very moment. It doesn't care how they do it; it just needs to be done. If you respond to them, they will listen to what you want. As long as you eventually conceive. If you fight back, the curse will see that as a threat to chances of conceiving and use force. But it doesn't need to be like that, if you can reciprocate their advances the curse will let up on their mind, as the more chance it see's of consummating the union, the less control it will push onto the mistress currently under the spell."

"So," Hera's mind began to brighten. "If I am more open to their advances, the curse will loosen it's control over their minds. The lust will still be there, but they would gain awareness?"

Metis nodded and smiled at her, "Look into my eyes Hera. How much influence do you think I'm under right now?"

The marriage goddess looked into Metis's eyes and was shocked to see how the haze retreated to the very lining of the pupil, allowing the grey color of the titaness's eyes to be clearly seen, "Not very much."

"And why is that?"

Hera smiled sheepishly as the other woman smirked in her direction, "Probably cause I'd let you screw me for telling me this."

Metis laughed, "That just might be the dirtiest thing you've ever said."

"Probably," Hera admitted.

The titaness of wisdom kissed her lightly, "I still have to do this. I know it's probably bad timing, but the curse is threatening to take control if I don't hurry."

Hera kissed her back and wrapped her arms around Metis's neck; the titan's arms pulling at the goddess's dream imagined robes as they fell to the ground.

"Show me," Metis insisted. "Show me just how in control you can be."

Hera rolled onto her back and pulled the titaness over her; Metis grinded her hips down against hers, and Hera grabbed at her back as she moaned against the kiss.

It was then Hera realized the purple had retreated to nearly the edge of Metis's eyes, and she felt a sense of accomplishment at the fact.

It wasn't normal love making, no. That day Hera had victory sex.

She was in control.

* * *

She woke up after they were sure she had conceived.

Surprisingly, it was someone she hadn't seen in a while sitting in her infirmary room; idly working on some type of contraption she'd never seen before, "Hephaestus?"

The blacksmith god shot out of his seat in a panic, spinning around to look at his mother as she blinked at him from where she lay on the bed, "Mother!?"

"Is there another goddess named Hera in here?" the queen teases and looks around; Hephaestus frowns at her. "Of course not."

"It's a joke my son," Hera chuckles.

The blacksmith god looks a little surprised when she calls him that, and Hera stands and wraps her arms around his form, "You are my son. No matter how blind I was to see it. You've always been my son."

He lets her hug him; not moving from the embrace, and when he hears the soft sobs coming from her; he decides to hug his mother back.

It's not an apology, but somehow he understands.

And it's certainly a step forward.

* * *

Six months later Hera has a boy with black hair and grey eyes.

It's no secret how Athena's eyes twinkle when she lays her eyes on her little brother, or how delighted she is to hear her mother seems to be well.

Hera names him Theseus in tribute to one of the only demigods to ever hold Athena's trust; even if he was a son of Poseidon.

The sea god himself smiles at his sister when he hears the name, and pats the boy on the head once.

The queen keeps him for a month as he ages rapidly; stopping at the equivalent of eight. After that his wise older sister takes mentorship of him, and begins to educates him.

The boy quickly becomes another favorite step-child of Zeus; the thunder god treating him as if he were his own son.

Things are good for awhile, at least until the curse is once again active.

However, this time Hera is ready.

* * *

It's Aphrodite who's targeted by the curse next.

All of Olympus had been waiting for her turn, as she was a mistress of Zeus once; however, they were expecting roses to fall from the sky, the sun to turn pink when Aphrodite finally got Hera into bed and conceived a child.

After all, the love goddess always had a bit of a dramatic flare for these situations.

When in actuality, it is a quiet affair; the beauty goddess sneaking into Hera's palace in the beginning of the night, and simply flashing out in the morning.

Aphrodite was well aware Hera wanted to be quieter about every time one of the mistresses had their way with her, that she didn't want too many to know when the child was conceived. She liked a bit of privacy with these situations.

And Aphrodite respected that; so, when she felt the curse begin to creep up on her, she went straight to the queen's palace and snuck in without anyone seeing her.

The marriage goddess was sitting at her vanity, brushing her hair, when she saw the beautiful woman appear in the reflection of her mirror, "So you're next?"

"It would seem so," Aphrodite made a confused face. "I thought I wouldn't be able to talk like this. Demeter said she couldn't even remember what she had done."

"I've figured out this curse," Hera replied; her hands braiding her hair. "If I don't fight back, the curse releases some control. Just enough for the ones under it's control to be self-aware."

"Don't braid your hair," the love goddess bit her lip. "I like something to run my hands through."

The queen looked back at her fellow Olympian, "Brush it out for me?"

Aphrodite complied and undid the braid, before running a comb through the silky dark locks of hair.

Hera stood and pulled the goddess towards the bed; Aphrodite's hands landed on her waist and pulled her close, the love goddess pressed their bodies together.

A shaky breath escaped the queen when hands eased the dress straps off her shoulders, lips leaving a trail across her collarbone and up her neck, "Do you sleep with many women?"

Aphrodite hummed at the question, "Two or three a year. If I really like a nymph, I'll bring them to Olympus and make them servants at my palace. If it's a mortal women, I usually have to reveal my true identity as I want to change my body and take them, and it's kind of hard to explain why you had lady parts down there one second then male parts the next."

Hera laughed, "How often do you get half-bloods from them."

"Once or twice every year or two," Aphrodite mused. "I usually have boys with them, and girls with men."

The brunette goddess didn't respond, only nodding her head in acknowledgement; her hands tangled into the love goddess's dark colored hair, although Hera knew it could easily change to blonde one minute then red the next.

Aphrodite slid the dress of Hera's body, before pushing the goddess back onto the bed; slipping out of her own gown before pouncing on her.

Bra's and panties were the only thing covering each of them at the moment, but Aphrodite made quick work of the clasp on Hera's.

Her mouth descended on the queen's bare chest, kissing everything she could get her mouth on, and leaving one or two marks on the top of the mounds of flesh, "Hard to think in a few months these things will be feeding my next child."

Hera chewed on her lip as a nipple was engulfed by the warm mouth; her hands clenching in the bed sheets.

Aphrodite smirked at that and abandoned the breast for the queens' mouth; attacking the soft lips with fervor.

"Lift your hips up," Aphrodite murmured, hooking her fingers into the fabric of the underwear of the woman underneath her; the goddess's hair turned a fiery red.

"Demanding," Hera teased, but complied and lifted her hips. Aphrodite slid the item down her legs and threw it carelessly off the bed.

"It's in my nature," the love goddess kissed a trail down the naked body, heading down the stomach and traveling to the inside of the queen's thighs.

Hera shivered as the wet kisses started moving up the inside of her thighs; the other woman's skilled lips hovering over the most intimate part of the queen.

Aphrodite clicked her tongue once before running a long lick over the trembling brunette's core. The moan that escaped the marriage goddess was the sweetest sound the temporary red head had ever heard the woman make, "Do that again."

She ran her tongue over the area again, and Hera arched; moaning and whimpering for more.

The woman in charge set a pace with her tongue now, effectively sorting out the more sensitive part's of the queen's core; feeling a certain smugness when she heard the moans, felt the hands tangling in her hair.

It wasn't long before Hera was sent over the edge; her heels digging into the mattress, her hands running through the fiery red hair that slowly turned a midnight black, "Oh gods of Olympus yes!"

Aphrodite chuckled as she trailed back up to the flushed face of the other Olympian, "You taste good."

If it was possible, Hera's face seemed to turn a darker red; especially as Aphrodite kissed her, forcing the goddess to taste herself.

They made quick work of the rest of the love goddess's clothes, throwing those to join the small pile on the side of the bed.

"How do you like it?" the queen asked sitting up to pull her closer, "I'll let you chose."

Aphrodite responded by spinning her around and propping the woman on her hands and knees, "I like it a lot of ways, but I've always started like this."

Hera looked back and raised a eyebrow, "Doggy style?"

The love goddess pulled on Hera's long hair; running her hands through the silky strands as she morphed her body to fit the situation, "Told you I like something to run my hands through."

"I believe you," Hera groaned as she was penetrated. "Do you have to make yourself so big?"

"Yes."

"Ego," the queen clicked her tongue; letting the goddess behind her use one hand to grab onto her hips, the other wrapping itself into the brunette colored hair and pulling her head back as she started a steady rhythm.

Aphrodite adjusted Hera's legs so that she was centered directly between them; using the position to gain a deeper thrust, and releasing her grip on the queen's hair to use both hands to pull the hips to every thrust.

Hera moaned every time she was invaded, pushing back to meet the other's hips; eventually, she went from propping herself up on her hands to her elbows. Little gasps and pants escaped her alongside the moans leaving her throat, her spine sending electricity up and down her body.

Aphrodite leaned forward and kissed as far down her spine as she could go, one hand going around her stomach and up to the queen's chest to grip a bouncing breast.

By now, outright moans and groans were intermingling from both of them; a shear layer of sweat covering their bodies, coating them like mist in a fog bank.

The love goddess groaned and pulled out, pushing Hera around so that she was on her back.

She leaned forward, spread the creamy thighs, pressed her lips to the queen's and entered her in one easy motion; continuing where they left off.

The purple mist in Aphrodite's eyes that was barely noticeable before, now pulsed and glowed with every thrust; telling Hera that the love goddess was close to the end.

She moved her hips to meet the others; her hands traveling to the now blonde woman's backside and pressing down to pull the hips to hers in tune with Aphrodite's fast pace.

A knot formed in Hera's abdomen and she screamed in ecstasy when the other woman pushed her over the edge once more.

Aphrodite threw her head back and moaned when she came inside the marriage goddess; her immortal essence spilling into the woman's nurturing womb.

She collapsed on top of the brunette; her face buried in the side of the queen's neck, and her senses screaming at her not to pull out until she could sense Hera had conceived.

It took a few minutes, but eventually they sensed the immortal embryo inside the queen of the gods quickly starting to form.

The love goddess removed herself from the other's body, and flopped onto the bed; her hands behind her head as she morphed her parts back to her original gender, "What do you think it's going to be?"

Hera bit her lip in thought, "Boy. You did say you get mostly boys from women."

"Yeah," Aphrodite cocked her head as she stared at the ceiling. "But I've never had a child with another goddess. I think it's going to be a girl."

"Whatever you say," Hera rolled to look at her. "You staying the night."

"Like you could get rid of me."

"Don't hog the covers."

"No promises."

* * *

In the end they both get what they want, because months later Hera gives birth to a pair of twins.

A boy and a girl to be precise.

Aphrodite squeals so loudly when she first sees them, clapping her hands like a crazed sports fan; that Athena is forced to knock her out in fear that she might cause damage to everyone's ear drums.

Of course, she's up in a minute or two, and isn't even fazed by what happened; too busy fawning over her new children.

Others come to visit, as it's not every day the two most beautiful goddesses on Olympus have children, and everyone was absolutely dying to see what they looked like.

Zeus stands guard by his wife as she nurses the twins. As with all the other children Hera had birthed due to the curse, he had been there when they were born, and he took his role as step-father very seriously; glaring at anyone who might wake the sleeping angels.

Hera is so pleased with him, she lets her husband date a mortal he meets three months later.

And despite what others may think, the situation with the mistresses brings them closer together. Even though Hera is constantly popping out other women's children, he is understanding and patient.

They even talk of having another child once she gets through the long rest of the mistresses, and plans are made for them to share a palace as they once did in the happier days of their marriage.

Things are looking brighter for them.

* * *

As more mistresses are crossed off the list, they learn certain things about some of the women.

When it is Alcmene's turn to claim the queen, the child Hera bears becomes a great hero. The girl, who they name Andromeda after her great-grandmother, quickly sets her self apart from her age group.

Hera becomes curious as to why both demigod children of the ancient queen become great heroes, (if that's what you want to call her older brother who we will not name), and enlists Athena's help in finding out.

They discover a ancient family prophecy from the days of the original Perseus, that speak of a granddaughter who will bear great children.

Well, they figured that one out.

* * *

Months later, the next mistress abducts the queen and makes off with her somewhere in the forests of the Rocky Mountains.

It's there in a small meadow that Calisto has her way with the goddess.

Hera moaned and arched lightly off the ground; the soft grass underneath her shielding her back from the rough embrace of the earth.

Calisto continues her hips movements, groaning as she adjusted her grip she had around the woman's lower back.

The ancient nymph turned constellation was kneeling on the ground; lifting Hera's hips in the air and pulling them to her to meet every roll of her hips while the goddess lay on her back, her legs thrown over the crook of the former Huntress's elbows.

Hera bit her lip when she felt the thrusts become harder and harder; the sharp sound of their hips connecting echoes in her ears as Calisto reaches her peak and empties herself into the goddess.

The queen stays still as the nymph falls forward onto her body in exhaustion. They stay in that position for ten minutes before they go another round; the child not initially conceiving like usual, but by the time Calisto falls onto Hera the second time, the goddess can already feel their offspring growing inside of her.

The nymphs' body dissolves into tiny stars, and the ancient woman returns to her place among the stars; leaving Hera to lay there and stare at the night sky.

She notices a second woman walking to her and sits up in confusion. She can sense the curse, but it never sends anyone until after she delivers the former mistress's child.

However, she recognizes the woman as one of the first mistresses Jupiter took when they moved to Rome all those years ago, and she flickers to Juno before she's aware of what's going on.

A second child is conceived that night.

* * *

Three months later Hera bore twin girls with different sires, and of different pantheons.

It scares her as the labor was harder as she kept switching between Juno and Hera, but the children are born safely.

She sends them to be raised by a mortal couple loyal to the old ways, and only separates them when they are old enough to be told of their parentage.

The Greeks and Romans are no longer separated; each demigod is sent to their respective camp for one year, before they are sent across the country and trained in the others' ways as well.

The queen is impressed as she watches their progress; she is even more pleased when they join Artemis and the hunt to stay together.

Plus, there wasn't a man alive worthy of her daughter's attentions.

* * *

Centuries later as she nears the end of the long list of mistresses, Hera is a changed woman.

Zeus continues to have affairs every now and then, but only with his wife's permission and only if the woman or man will be good to their children.

Her immortal children settle in on Olympus or wherever they chose to live, and her relationship with her original kids by Zeus is stronger than ever.

The queen's stomach is swollen with child once more, but this time it is her husbands' growing inside of her; as they had decided to go ahead and try for another.

Hera stands tall as she looks over the Winter Solstice council meeting; the demigods visiting are no longer weary of her, instead they smile and greet her brightly.

She ponders the past centuries in her mind as the meeting progresses; thinking of the curse she would live with for the rest of her immortal life.

Before it terrified her. Now, she laughed in it's face, and welcomes the mistresses into her arms.

* * *

In a way, she always knew her husbands' cheating would ruin her, always knew his mistresses would tear her down.

Yet, as they say, even greatest miracles can be salvaged from the worse disasters.

And that's exactly what Hera aimed to do.

* * *

_**And it's done! Be sure to leave a review and tell me what you thought, it's the first time I've written something like this.**_

_**ZEUS ISN'T ALWAYS A BAD GUY IN MY STORIES. I IMAGINE HE CAN BE GOOD SOMETIMES.**_

_**Thanks for reading~**_


End file.
